


Blackbeard's Revenge

by Muccamukk



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Canon Era, Consent Play, Dom/sub, Episode: s01e10 Points, Light Bondage, M/M, Pirates, Sexual Roleplay, That Furlough in England, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk
Summary: Dick wants to play games. Lew wants to figure out what they are. There are pirates.
Relationships: Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43
Collections: Loose Lips Sink Ships Prompt Meme





	Blackbeard's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: This fic contains sexual role play including consent play and kidnapping scenarios, some bondage and D/s, there are mentions of gang rape, slavery, flogging, and other threats, though only in passing. None of this is properly talked through beforehand, but both parties are into it.
> 
> The movie mentioned is The Spanish Main (1945), which is almost in period. It comes with a very similar set of content notes.
> 
> Written for Nixon Week on tumblr. Also written for the LLSS Prompt: "Post-Bastogne. Dick cannot muster the courage to confess it, but Nix's dirty, ragged, unshaven Bastogne look was quite a turn-on."

Lew hummed with pleasure as Dick ran his fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp lightly. Or, it could have been that the pleasure came from the fact that he was lying on top of Dick, cock still inside him, and it was nearly noon, and neither of them having stirred for ages.

Though maybe it'd been a little too quiet recently. Lew was starting to worry that Dick had gotten into one of those pensive funks of his, so he rubbed his face against Dick's chest and smiled as Dick leaned up to kiss his forehead.

"We should get up," Dick said, not for the first time, or even the fourth time, that day.

"Mmm," Lew hummed, and started to lay a line of kisses across Dick's collarbones. His cock was still soft, and probably would be for a while given how long they'd dragged that last round out, but being hard didn't really matter in the face of this kind of luxury. He had Dick warm and willing and in bed; they were twelve days into a fourteen-day furlough, and Lew didn't think things could get much better than this.

"I'm getting hungry," Dick protested, but he was still combing his fingers through Lew's hair.

Lew had been growing it out a bit since the 101st had left Austria, confident that not a single soul actually gave a shit about what any of them looked like any more. Every so often one of the higher ups would frown at the way it now curled over his ears, but Dick's little smiles and pets of affection made up for that a thousand fold. His desultory shaving in France had turned into not bothering to shave at all in England, and he had a full beard after a couple of weeks. Dick hadn't said much about that, either, but his hands kept finding their way to Lew's face.

"Hungry for..." Lew started, but Dick shoved at his shoulder hard enough to rock him back in surprise.

"Hungry for lunch," Dick insisted, and Lew couldn't argue the point. They hadn't been out of bed since the evening before, and now that he thought of it, he could probably eat as well.

Moving just seemed so uninspiring.

"Come on, Nix." Dick shoved again, and Lew relented, only pouting a little when Dick insisted on separate showers before they went out. "We'll never get anywhere otherwise," he said.

"It's like you don't trust me," Lew told him, sprawling across bed with his hands folded behind his head, watching as Dick walked naked around the room.

"Like I know you," Dick answered. He was fishing for some bit of uniform or other, and kept bending over, much to Lew's gratification. He had an ease back in his stride that Lew hadn't seen in a long time, maybe not since before Holland, and Lew liked the way Dick kept casting him little sideways glances and smiling slightly. He was admiring Lew just as much as Lew was admiring him. Lew had always known that he was handsome, but it'd been a long time since he'd felt a glow of pride at the fact, like it was something he had anything to do with, like Lew's luck in his good looks were a gift manifested just for Dick to enjoy, and one Lew was happy to have accomplished.

"You want to just go to the pub?" Lew asked, thinking of the limited options their little English town offered. He'd picked the place mostly based on the little detached house for rent, but they'd both taken to the single crossroads with two pubs, a tea shop, a church, a small store, and unexpectedly a single-screen movie house.

Dick shrugged, the muscles of his back rippling, and Lew felt his mouth go dry and his cock start to harden as he watched. And he'd thought whiskey had been hard to cut back on. It seemed like he couldn't go two minutes without wanting to be inside Dick again. "If you like," was all Dick said.

They ate at the nearest pub, the wartime fair England had to offer better than army food only because of the care that went into cooking it, rather than from any abundance of supplies. Afterwards, Dick said he wanted to walk around town a bit. "Stretch my legs," he said.

"I can think of a few other ways to do that," Lew told him, but he let Dick lead him across the street and past the church. For England, it was a decent summer afternoon, only spitting the odd bit of rain, and not cold at all. Lew wished, for a moment, that they could walk arm and arm without comment, and settled for bumping his hip against Dick's.

The smile Dick flashed him only lasted for a moment, his attention already elsewhere. Lew followed his gaze to the advertisement in front of the theatre. It was a lurid painting of some adventure movie Lew hadn't heard of: an open-shirted hero holding a woman with ten miles of skirts in his arms, while pirates swarmed down the ratlines in the foreground. "Oh, look, it's in technicolour," Lew noted dryly, and wondered if an old theatre like this could manage it. He sort of expected a piano in the front in a place like this.

He'd thought that would get a rejoinder from Dick, but he was still looking at the poster, now coming to stand in front of it. Lew could almost see the clashing reds and blues of the image reflected in his eyes.

"There's a matinee in ten minutes," Dick said.

Lew wanted to ask where this sudden desire to go to the movies was coming from. Dick wasn't usually the type to sit through the endless rotation of propaganda movies the USO put on, and when they were in an actual city, he tended to go to live theatre before films. Moreover, they'd been pretty happily doing not very much outside of bed for the past twelve days. Was Dick bored with Lew? There was definitely no way to ask _that_ without sounding whiny and demanding.

"I don't know, Dick," Lew said, hoping his hesitation would convey his lack of interest.

"You don't have to go," Dick said, which was downright petty because he knew that Lew _would_ go wherever Dick did. He was already handing over a small handful of coins to the girl at the wicket. "It'll be fun," he said as she gave him a pair of ticket stubs.

Lew thought that going back to bed would be considerably more fun, but knew there was no point trying to talk Dick out of something he'd set his mind on. Instead, he followed Dick into the foyer, where they both looked dubiously at the concession. Rationing hadn't done the experience of movie going any favours. "Funny one's starting just now," Lew said.

Dick glanced at him and shrugged, unwilling to admit to having planned this whole thing. "Let's get some good seats," he said, though it was quiet for a Saturday afternoon, and Lew didn't think that was going to be a challenge even if they showed up late.

The little theatre only had room for about fifty people, and maybe half of those were already seated, mostly near the front. Lew's hopes for the afternoon picked up when Dick went and found a place in the back row, far from the door or any other patrons. But instead of showing any interest in messing around, Dick watched the newsreel as if he actually cared what it said, sitting perfectly upright, hands folded in his lap like he was at a briefing with General Taylor. He didn't even laugh at the informational short films telling everyone to grow war bonds or buy vegetables or whatever.

By the time the opening credits of the movie started to roll, Lew was slumped back in his seat with his arms folded over his chest, prepared to settle in for the long haul. It wasn't even a bad picture. Lew caught himself laughing along with the theatre as the villain camped and flounced and snipped, or at the implausibility of the heroine's outfit. If it hadn't been for the contrast to what he could have been doing, Lew might have actually been enjoying himself. But sitting so close to Dick that their knees could touch, and then not touching him, that was pretty close to the torture the villain kept threatening.

Not far into the film, the ship's captain ordered that the hero be whipped for his impudence, and something shifted in the corner of Lew's vision. He glanced sideways. Instead of sitting straight backed and motionless, Dick was leaning forward slightly, lips parted, clearly interested in what was happening on the screen. Even over the sound of the lash, Lew could hear his breathing quickening, and when the hero hung limply from the grating, Dick put his hand on Lew's knee.

"Huh," Lew said aloud, but the cannons of the pirate attack drowned it out. At least, Dick's attention didn't waver from the screen. When—in a stunning reversal that Lew could never have predicted—the hero turned out to be the pirate captain in disguise, and grabbed the heroine in order to force a kiss on her, Dick's hand slid a little higher up Lew's thigh, fingers curling into the space between Lew's legs. Lew shot a quick glance sideways, but Dick's eyes were still fixed on the screen, watching as the heroine protested that she wouldn't be treated like that, and not long after that she wasn't loot to be pillaged. The pirate captain seemed to have other ideas. Dick's hand kept moving up Lew's leg. It stopped just a little before Dick got to Lew's crotch, and squeezed lightly. On the screen, the pirates were arguing amongst themselves, and Dick didn't seem as interested.

Lew was already hard, almost writhing in his seat. He knew that if he took Dick's hand and laid it right over his fly that Dick would reclaim his hand, and turn his full attention to the movie. Lew was all too used to these sly games of Dick's, how he wanted to play them only if they were entirely on his terms. Lew would protest more than he did, except that he usually enjoyed the results. Now, he felt like they could get to the results a little faster. He unbuttoned his jacket, moving it out of the way of his fly, should Dick show an interest.

Feeling the heat in his cheeks, Lew checked to either side of them, but the back row was empty save for a couple sitting next to the aisle, and Lew couldn't make out much about them in the dark. They could be doing what Lew wanted Dick to start, for all he knew.

He'd missed a beat in the movie. The heroine was marrying the pirate captain for some reason, hair covered in white lace, face in a mask of steely resolve. When they were in the cabin, after, and she was saying things like "there's nothing you can do to me..." Dick's hand started moving again. His long fingers found the gaps between the buttons of Lew's fly and slid in, flicking them open. Dick wasn't looking at Lew at all, finding his way through Lew's skivvies by memory.

Lew had to bite his lip to keep from groaning in pleasure as Dick's hand closed around his cock. He felt dizzy, blood pounding in his ears at even this light touch. He spread his legs until his knee bumped Dick's and slouched further into the seat. He put one arm along the armrest beside him, but knew it wouldn't provide any real cover. One of the ushers could happen by at any moment, shining a flashlight down the rows and revealing Lew sitting there with another man's hand down his pants. He'd always thought that was why Dick liked this kind of thing as much as he sometimes did; it felt like he was making a bet with himself, the rush of a gamble with their whole lives at stake.

Dick's hand tightened, clenching and pulling roughly as the pirate forced the heroine to undress, debated giving her to the crew or selling her at auction, toyed with the dagger she'd meant for his back. Lew's hands closed into fists around the armrests, and he tried to keep his breath under control even as he felt dizzy with lust. He never could handle the intensity of Dick's focus, the way it could be entirely fixed on Lew, even when he was pretending to do something innocent.

On the screen, the pirate kissed the heroine on the forehead and left her to sleep alone. Dick's hand stilled.

This time, Lew did groan aloud, and Dick snorted, but he didn't start moving again. Instead, he just sat there with his hand wrapped around Lew's cock and watched the pirates debate the Code of the Brotherhood like he actually gave a damn. Unfortunately, the heroine seemed to be falling for the pirate, and Lew's chances of the handjob coming to a conclusion looked to be diminishing. Lew squirmed a little then sighed dramatically, but neither helped.

Then, when it seemed as though hope were lost, Dick leaned over and said, "I like the look of that fellow; don't you?"

Lew was not, by that point, watching the movie, but he looked now. A scruffy bearded pirate was saying something about shooting someone. Lew didn't really care about the details, but he definitely noticed that the man in question had black hair curling over his ears and a full dark beard. "Oh. Huh," he said, and Dick squeezed his cock approvingly.

After that, neither of them paid much attention to the screen. Dick spent half an epoch slowly stroking Lew off while the pirates fought and betrayed each other, and then the villain. By the time Lew came with a dizzying rush, the situation had worked itself out to the usual Hollywood ending, though Lew would be damned if he could say how.

There weren't any encore credits, and the lights came up while Lew was still rushing to rebutton his fly. He glanced at Dick again, but he had his hands folded in his lap again and was looking around the theatre with apparent curiosity. Lew sat slumped into his chair and waited for the rest of the audience to file out before grabbing the back of the seat in front of him and hauling himself to his feet.

"You can be a real son of a bitch sometimes," Lew muttered.

"Can I?" Dick asked mildly.

Lew shook his head and turned to leave. Dick's hand closed over his ass on the way out.

It was only a ten minute walk to anything in the village, and Lew only just had his legs under him again when they got back to their cottage.

Dick went in first, and by the time Lew had the door shut and locked he was standing by the bed, his jacket and cover off, hands behind him pressed between the small of his back and the wall, looking up at Lew appealingly. It didn't take an intelligence officer to work out exactly what Dick wanted.

If Lew was going to be able to perform, he was going to have to buy a little time. He thought of the pirate captain in the movie, forcing the girl to strip, making her play his game. He slid his cap off slowly, fingering the parachute patch as his mind tried to catch up with this new game. Dick was silent, waiting, and Lew hoped that some of what he was doing looked like a deliberate upping of tension, not a floundering for the right thing to say.

"I didn't know you liked pirates," Lew said, and Dick started to roll his eyes only to stop himself, sighing faintly.

"They're the scum of the seven seas," Dick said firmly, and hunched to try make his six-foot frame less intimidating.

"Right. Of course." Lew was usually better at extemporising. The truth was, he hadn't spent much time partaking in Dick's new favourite genre, and hadn't been paying a hell of a lot of attention to this one. He twisted the cap in his hands, and took a deep breath.

Dick, meanwhile, was starting to slump more than hunch, colour flooding across his face. "Look, Lew, you don't have to..."

Christ, Lew was going to disappoint Dick, that was enough to hammer his mind free and send him forward across the room, cap dropped and forgotten on the floor. "That's Captain Lewis to you, boy," he snapped. "Forget that again, and I'll have you at the grating."

"I'm sorry, Captain," Dick pretended to stammer, grinning like he'd won the Puerto Rican lottery. "Won't happen again."

"It'd better not!" Lew pressed his body against Dick's and grabbed his shoulders like leading men always did in the movies, shaking him slightly, and dragging him in for a kiss. Dick turned his face to the side in denial. "Won't kiss me, eh?"

"No, no," Dick protested, and struggled weakly against Lew's hold. He could easily have tossed Lew across the room, but he didn't seem interested in doing that. "Captain Lewis, what about my virtue?"

"Oh, Jesus," Lew gasped, and pressed his face into Dick's shoulder to muffle his laughter. He really had to get a hold of himself and get his head in the game. "Your virtue?" Lew asked, voice a little too high and incredulous. He cleared his throat, pitched his tone lower, forced the smile off his lips. "What is your virtue to Captain Lewis of the... the"—he blanked on a pirate ship name, and picked the one from the film—" _Barracuda._?"

"Will you have no mercy on me?" Dick begged.

Lew felt a thrill of power run through him. Dick's shoulders were slack under his hands, and he had managed to slide down the wall enough that he was now looking up at Lew slightly, wide green eyes pleading. He'd let Lew do whatever dirty thing he wanted to him. Of course, Dick would usually let Lew do whatever dirty thing he wanted to Dick, but the urgency of his denials made Lew want to test that.

"Mercy?" Lew demanded, shaking Dick's shoulders again. "What do pirates care about mercy? I took your ship: you're my plunder now."

"What are you going to do to me?"

A line from the film ran through Lew's head, and he quoted, "Well, we try, but it's almost impossible to think up anything new." Grabbing Dick's chin in his hand, he held his head steady and forced a kiss on him. Dick kept his lips pressed shut, standing stiff as a board as Lew pressed his thigh between his legs and ground his hip against Dick's crotch. Dick was hard as a rock. Lew was surprised he was still standing. "I see you're not going to co-operate," Lew commented as Dick managed to twist his head away.

"No, I'll never submit," Dick agreed, a little too much cheer in his voice.

"Well then." Lew stepped back far enough to get a good look at Dick. His hair was dishevelled and falling in his eyes, his cheeks blazing with colour. His eyes had turned that dark, green grey of a stormy sea that they always did when he was turned on. They agreed on one thing: Lew absolutely wanted to plunder him. He folded his arms, and tried to take on the casual nonchalance of the pirate captain from the film. "Well, then," he said again, stalling. "If you won't cooperate with me, then maybe my men will find some use for a pretty thing like you."

"No, not your men," Dick protested.

Lew wished he had a dagger or a trench knife to menacingly toy with, but they'd left all their weapons in France. "Why not my men?" he asked. "If you're no good to me, they may as well get some enjoyment out of you."

Dick wasn't much of an actor, but he managed to stutter out a couple pleas while violently shaking his head, finishing with, "I'll do anything!"

"Will you now?" Lew took a long, leisurely look over Dick's body. His cock was tenting out the front of his trousers like it was about to pop a button off his fly. "Then strip."

"I..." Dick started, then dipped his head in surrender. "All right." He started on his tie, sliding the knot loose and tossing it aside, before unbuttoning his collar. His throat was flushed, but looked pale against the olive drab of his shirt.

Lew grabbed a wicker-backed chair and spun it around to sit astride it, watching with feigned disinterest as Dick worked away at his buttons. He was taking his time about it, pretending timidity while giving a show. Dick still had his back pressed to the wall, but he pushed his chest out now, and his white undershirt stretched across his broad shoulders. He got all the way down his shirt buttons and flashed Lew a look, eyes narrowed, before shrugging out of his shirt and letting it fall next to his tie. He grabbed his undershit by the back of the collar and pulled it off in one smooth motion.

"You're figure's all right," Lew commented, glancing over Dick's bare chest. "I wonder what price I'd get for you at auction?" The room was warm, but Dick shivered slightly at Lew's dark tone. His nipples had pebbled, and Lew wanted to take them between his teeth and suck while Dick moaned under him. "Keep going."

Dick dropped to one knee and started on his boots. His back curved as he bent, and Lew traced the lines of it with his eyes. The shadow under the line of Dick's belt, where the divots on either side of his spine made a little gap, kept pulling Lew's attention. Dick straightened and unbuckled his belt. His fingers hesitated on the top button of his fly. His eyes met Lew's, then he looked away, and the shyness suddenly didn't seem like a game any more.

"Don't forget that you belong to me now," Lew told him. It was easier now to put a growl in his voice, to order Dick around. Maybe having Dick half naked and barefoot in front of him, maybe it was just that Lew was starting to recover from that last handjob. Either way, he could feel a surge of real possessiveness and urge to mastery pumping through his blood. "I want to see all of you."

Eyes still averted, Dick undid his buttons, and pushed his trousers off his hips, and shimming until he could kick out of them. He stood there, head hanging as if in defeat, cock pressing out and forming a wet spot on the front of his olive drab shorts. Lew wanted to fall to his knees in front of him and suck him off through the cotton, but he stayed where he was, gripping the back of the chair in an attempt to steady himself.

" _All_ of you!" he reminded Dick.

Dick nodded slightly and pushed his shorts down his hips. Christ, he was hard. Lew's eyes stayed fixed on Dick's cock as it jutted out towards him, dark against the pale skin of Dick's stomach and the red curls around it. The shorts kicked away, Dick's hands started to move to cover himself, but he froze when Lew clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

"Seems like part of you wants me after all," Lew commented. "Now. Turn around."

Dick's lips parted, and he looked uncertainly at Lew, like he didn't know if Lew was going to just fuck him there against the wall. Lew just might, but he wanted a good look at Dick first.

"Turn. Around." He tried to add steel to his voice, a threat of consequences hovering behind it. "I don't like how much you're making me repeat my orders."

"Sorry, Captain," Dick murmured, and turned to face the wall. He stood with his legs together and his hands at his sides, almost in a position of attention, which wasn't going to do at all.

Instead of ordering Dick to move, Lew got out of the chair, making sure to make it creak and then stepping heavily so that Dick could hear him coming. He walked slowly, watching Dick's shoulders rise and fall in anticipation, maybe even apprehensiveness. Lew was never going to get tired of looking at the way those broad shoulders tapered down to his lean hips. Dick didn't have much of an ass, but the curve of it against the strong lines of his thigh muscles made Lew's breath catch every time. Running Currahee every day in PT shorts had been a challenge, especially the way they rode up and showed a flash of inner thigh with every step.

Lew put his hand on Dick's shoulder, and he flinched but held position. "Very fine," Lew said, his voice a low purr. He ran his palm over Dick's shoulder and down his arm, squeezing the muscles lightly. The fine hairs on Dick's biceps stood on end in the wake of Lew's touch, and Dick's breath quickened to a fast pant, like a cornered animal. Lew stepped closer so that the front of his trousers brushed Dick's ass. Inserting a booted foot between Dick's heels, he pushed Dick's feet apart until his legs were spread shoulder-width apart. Dick whimpered and ground his hips forward against the wall, but stopped when Lew tisked. "Eager all of a sudden," Lew commented. He squeezed Dick's ass and pulled his cheeks apart to run his thumb over his hole. He was still a little slick form when they'd fucked before lunch, but Lew planned to take his time with this one. "You want me, don't you?"

"No," Dick said, shaking his head so that his face rubbed against the wall. "Please stop. I don't want this."

"Pity," Lew said. He reached around to stroke Dick's cock, drawing a high whine out of him, then leaned in to whisper into Dick's ear, "But what you want doesn't matter in the end, does it?"

Dick didn't say anything, so Lew reached between his legs and took his balls in hand, squeezing just hard enough that Dick's next whimper had an edge of pain in it. Lew was wrapped around Dick now, one hand holding his shoulder in place, the other on his balls, the his buttons and wool of his service uniform scratching against Dick's naked skin, hard on pressing against Dick's ass.

"Does it?" Lew demanded.

"No," Dick said in a small voice, almost too soft for Lew to hear.

"'No,' what?"

"No, Captain."

Dick's voice was still a whisper, and Lew thought about asking for a louder reiteration, but in the end settled on nipping Dick's ear between his teeth. His beard scraped against Dick's neck, and Dick shivered.

"I could take you right here, just like this," Lew told him, "and you couldn't do a thing to stop me, could you?"

"No, Captain," Dick said again, a little louder this time, but still shakily.

Lew stepped away suddenly, and Dick slumped forward against the wall. He was shivering, or maybe it was vibrating with anticipation, and the flush lighting up his neck and ears had spread all the way down his back. He looked like an animal in rut.

"Lucky for you I want to take my time with my plunder," Lew said. He was really starting to like this pirate thing. "Go to the bed and lie down."

Dick nodded instead of saying, and took a deep breath to pull himself together. He tried to push away from the wall, wavered, and then steadied himself. Without looking at Lew, he crossed to the bed and sat tentatively on the edge. His shoulders were hunched, beaten, and Lew felt a surge of anger that he wasn't putting up more of a fight about this.

"You ever been touched by a man?" Lew asked, pointedly ignoring the events of the past twelve days.

"I, uh, I wanted to wait for my wedding day," Dick murmured, staring at his hands folded in his lap.

Lew crossed to the bed and sat beside Dick. He remembered the sudden tenderness of the pirate captain in the movie, how in the end he hadn't forced the girl, even though she'd looked pretty interested by that point. "Maybe I'll make you marry me later," Lew said. He wanted to regain momentum, so he shoved Dick's shoulder hard, sending him sprawling back across the bed with his legs hanging over the side. "After I've ruined you by taking my pleasure."

Before Dick could try to squirm away, Lew planted a hand on the centre of his chest and stepped between his legs, holding him pinned there. He hadn't been joking when he said he wanted to take his time with Dick, but he also didn't want to fuss with holding Dick down while he did it. Lew pulled off his tie and flipped it one-handed into a bowline before looping it around Dick's wrist and pulling it snug. Dick put up a small show of trying to pull away, but Lew didn't have any trouble capturing Dick's other wrist and tying it to the first.

"On the bed," Lew said, standing back to give Dick room to squirm up to lie full length on top of it. "Hands behind you head."

Dick did as he was told, and Lew took a moment to look him over again. He had his head on the pillow and his bound wrists crossed behind his neck, which stretched out the muscles of his arms and chest. With one knee lifted and the other leg sprawling out, his cock and ass were on show for Lew. His expression was slack, waiting for Lew to draw a new reaction out of him.

"Very good," Lew told him. "Glad you're finally behaving." Since his tie was already off, Lew shucked his jacket and started to unbutton his shirt. He supposed he should come up with some connecting dialogue, but by this point Lew was turned on enough that he couldn't think of much past how he wanted Dick's legs wrapped around his hips as Lew pumped into him.

He stripped in record time, tossing his clothes on top Dick's on the floor, greens and pinks blending into an indistinguishable heap. When he crawled onto the bed, Dick spread his legs to accommodate him, and didn't try to roll away until after Lew had grabbed him by the neck to hold him in place.

Dick's voice vibrated under his hand as he said, "Captain Lewis, won't you reconsider? Have you no mercy?"

"Unfortunately, I've been informed that I'm the scum of the seven seas," Lew said, and bent to kiss Dick. This time he couldn't turn his face away, and he was breathing too hard to keep his lips pressed together. Lew's tongue slipped into Dick's mouth, running along the edge of his teeth and then trusting between them. He could feel Dick swallowing against the hand on his throat. Lew lifted his head and looked down at Dick. They were both breathing hard, their cocks rubbing against each other as Lew crouched over Dick's body. "Pirates have no mercy."

Dick whimpered and closed his eyes, turning his head to the side in surrender. "It doesn't matter what you do to me," he said, quoting the heroine.

"Doesn't it?" Lew asked and let go of Dick's throat so that he could put his lips over Dick's pulse point and suck. "I think it matters a great deal."

"Do what you want." Dick turned his face again, resigned to his powerlessness, but not to submission.

Lew grinned, baring his teeth against Dick's neck. "Oh, I will," he promised.

He ran his hands down Dick's sides until he was bracketing the bottom of his ribcage, holding him firmly to the bed, and then gave into his previous temptation and closed his mouth over one of Dick's nipples. Lew sucked lightly at first, and heard Dick grunt in response, then held it lightly between his teeth and worried at it with his tongue. Dick let out a high pitched whimper, which he tried to stifle, and Lew felt Dick's chest shift as the movement of his clenching fists travelled down his arms.

When Lew moved to the other nipple, biting it sharply before soothing it with the broad part of his tongue, Dick jerked a little and hummed in pain. Lew lifted his head to study his face, which was still averted and still deeply flushed now with a shine of sweat on his brow and lip.

"Look at me," Lew told him, and when Dick shook his head slightly, Lew grabbed a handful of his hair and forced his head back to face him. "Open your eyes, before you get to know the back of my hand."

Dick's eyes snapped open, and he stared down at Lew, eyes wide and not quite focused, a deer in front of a steam engine.

"I want you to watch what I'm doing to you," Lew told him. He reached up and jammed the other pillow between Dick's head and his bound hands. "You're going to remember this night." He searched for something suitable melodramatic. "The night I make you my own."

Lew thought Dick might come back with something about not belonging to anyone, or that Lew could take his body, etcetera, but he bit his lips and stayed silent, still playing at passive resistance.

They'd have to see about that. Lew got to his knees and moved down the bed until he was crouching in between Dick's ankles. He took one between his hands and pressed a kiss to the little hollow above Dick's heel. He knew that Dick liked the soft bristle of his beard against his skin, and made sure to take advantage of that as he kissed his way up Dick's calf, pushing Dick's leg up and back as he went. Dick was still breathing hard, sometimes with a little hitching gasp or buried moan, neither resisting nor encouraging Lew.

When Lew had gotten midway up Dick's inner thigh, he planted Dick's heel on the bed, and started with the other leg. He smiled against Dick's ankle as Dick moaned in disappointment that Lew hadn't done anything about his cock.

Lew loved Dick's legs. Loved running his hands up and down them as Dick's muscles shivered under his palms. When he had both of Dick's feet planted as wide as he could get them, his legs flexing at the stretch, he spent a few minutes doing just that. Dick, as instructed, was still watching him, his lip now caught between his teeth. Lew stopped with his hands not quite an inch from Dick's balls, holding his thighs even further apart. Dick felt overheated under his touch, and was still trembling. His hips twitched up as Lew's hands stilled.

"You still don't want me?" Lew asked, grinning smugly down at him.

"Go to hell," was the best Dick could do.

"Not without you, my darling," Lew promised. He leaned in and blew a stream of air across Dick's cock.

Dick twitched and cried out, eyes closing for just a moment before he looked down at Lew again.

Lew thought about sucking him off slowly until he begged and promised that he was Lew's forever, but frankly he was still in a mind for a bit of revenge for how long Dick had played things out in the theatre, and decided that Dick wasn't going to get to come until after. He satisfied himself with licking a strip up from Dick's hole, over his balls, and up the base of his cock to the tip.

"Jesus," Dick gasped, but wasn't begging yet.

"He won't help you here," Lew told him. He reached over to the side table and found the tube of shaving gel they'd been working through. He poured some on his fingers and swirled it around Dick's hole. Dick flinched, but didn't have anywhere to move; the spread of his legs kept him pinned in place. He was still a little loose from earlier, and Lew's fingers slide in easily. That was good. Lew could feel his own arousal buzzing through his skin, and didn't think he'd last very long if they had to play this out.

He made a show of covering his palm in the cream and kneeling up so that Dick could watch him coat his cock in it. Lew held Dick's gaze as he pumped into his own hand, each movement a forecast of what he'd do to Dick in a moment.

"Please," Dick whimpered, and Lew didn't know if he was begging to be fucked or still playing the game.

Lew leaned back down over Dick, planting one hand beside his ribs for balance, and using the other to guide his cock inside Dick.

Dick's body gave way easily, relaxed and accepting of Lew, despite his protests. Lew took hold of Dick's hip, and pressed home with one sharp thrust. Dick's face tensed and twisted, but his gaze didn't leave Lew's. Lew, however, had to close his eyes for a moment and take a breath to hold himself back. He could feel the lust rushing through his blood, and along with it the desire to just pound into Dick a few times and then spend himself.

Testing his hold on Dick's hip, hand still slick from the cream, Lew drew out and started to move his hips in long, smooth strokes. He'd always loved how perfectly they'd fit together, how Dick's body accommodated his, with just the right amount of resistance. The hot slick feel of Dick's ass clenched around Lew's cock was why they'd spent most of the last two weeks in bed, and this time felt just as good as the first. Dick's face had gone slack, and he was unashamedly moaning every time Lew thrust into him.

Lew was having trouble coming up with more pirate-themed banter, his mind too focused on holding on so that he could do a proper job of this. "You belong time me now," he gasped as his hips snapped against the inside of Dick's thighs and his balls brushed Dick's ass. "You'll always belong to me."

"Yes," Dick said, which didn't do anything for Lew's self control.

Dick wrapped his legs around Lew's thighs, curving his body up to take him in, letting him drive just that little bit deeper into him. His ass flexed around Lew's cock as he moved, and Lew started to jerk forward, the need to feel more pressure, more friction, to take what he could, overwhelming him.

"Yes," Dick said with each thrust, and then Lew's name, and then a mix of the two.

Lew couldn't say anything, couldn't even breathe. He held on to Dick's hips and let his voice flow over him as his body took control. He let himself get lost in the dark avidity of Dick's gaze. How he was still following Lew's command and was completely focused on Lew's face, watching him as if he were the only thing left in the world.

Lew wanted to stroke Dick off, but couldn't pry his fingers loose from his hips. He held on as if by magnet as his body rose and fell, and pleasure screamed through his body.

Dick reached up, looping his bound hands around Lew's neck and pulling him down. Lew toppled and fell, landing hard on Dick's chest. He almost pulled out of Dick, but Dick's legs wrapped around his hips held him in place, keeping their bodies locked together. Dick convulsed as he came, the pressure of his cock trapped between their stomachs tipping him over the edge.

"Was gonna make you wait," Lew muttered, and Dick laughed, breath gusting into his ear. Lew couldn't tell if it was the sound itself or the edge of pain as Dick's heels dug into his ass, but he came with a rush, crying out hoarsely against Dick's face as he tried to kiss him and missed.

They lay there, chests heaving against each other, Dick wrapped around Lew's body like he was trying to climb up him.

"Jesus Christ," Lew groaned. He tried to roll off of Dick, but couldn't get free of him, so propped himself up on his elbows instead.

Dick had his eyes closed and was taking slow deliberate breaths to calm himself. Lew watched him do it, put pieces of Major Dick Winters back in place. It wasn't quite armour, but it was something different from the wild openness he allowed himself during sex, especially this sex.

When he was done pulling himself together, Dick deliberately stretched his arms above his head to free Lew, letting his legs fall away from him.

Lew rolled off of him, and flopped down with his head on Dick's chest. He liked listening to his heart when it was still pounding with excitement, proof positive that Dick couldn't control everything, no matter how much he tried. Although, it seemed as though Dick didn't want to be in control all of the time.

Dick twisted his wrists until he'd worked free of the tie. It didn't take him long, and he dropped it with a raised eyebrow, as if to say, "Some sailor you are."

"So," Lew said again, and swallowed so he could speak more clearly, "You like pirates, huh?"

Dick chuckled, kissing Lew's hair. "Yeah, I guess I do."

Lew wanted to say something about how Dick could have just _asked_ for what he wanted, but two years down the line, he knew that Dick couldn't, not directly. Lew had never worked out exactly why. It wasn't that Dick couldn't be astonishingly blunt at times, especially when it came to things that he didn't want. Sometimes, Lew thought he just liked the game. Liked laying a puzzle out for Lew to solve, or playing hide and seek. Dick wanted to be mysterious, and Lew wanted to unwrap his mystery.

Dick ran his nails along Lew's scalp, straightening his curls. "I like your hair like this," he said.

"I figured that out."

"Like the beard, too. Even when we were on the line."

Lew lifted his head to look at Dick, studying his expression, but there wasn't anything to it. Dick looked soft and relaxed, happy to have been fucked. "That where the Captain Lewis thing came from?" Lew asked, "All the way back in Haguenau?"

Dick shrugged the shoulder that Lew wasn't leaning on. "It crossed my mind, back then."

They'd all been made of dirt, blood and hunger, and Dick had been thinking about being ravished by a pirate. Lew supposed it beat the alternatives. "And they call me eccentric," he muttered.

"Do they?" Dick asked, innocence just as feigned as when he'd claimed to be saving himself for marriage.

A month away from his first divorce, Lew giddily wondered if there was a way to marry Dick, to keep him for his own, always. Plunder of war.

"They do," Lew said, "but I guess you don't mind too much, huh?"

He knew he was fishing for a compliment, but figured he'd earned on after all that. True to form, Dick grinned up at him, and said, "I consider it a delightful privilege to know you."

It was a quote from the movie, and one of the pirate's, not the heroine's, but Lew figured it wouldn't do much good to point out that he was switching roles again. It wasn't as though Lew was suffering due to Dick's lack of originality. He couldn't remember the heroine's reply, so he kissed Dick's chest and let the praise soak into this skin.

Two more days here, then the rest of their army service, and then home, together, and as much time as they could imagine for as many games as Dick wanted to play.


End file.
